Except and Even
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: Everyone is 11 years older. Sonic and Sally are getting married. Amy is a bit upset at first, but she gets a bit more blissful. Oneshot. SonicxSally SonicxAmy BlazexSilver AmyxOC  TailsxCosmo CharmyxCream


**Note: Sonic and everyone else belongs to Sega. Darren is an OC!**

The thought that I had made me scream. Not the joyful scream, though. The scream that is filled with rage, anger, and despair. The thought has four words: Sonic is getting married. Not to me, though. To Sally. Ever since I met both of them, they were sweet and kind. Then I fell in love with Sonic. I chased and tackled him. But everyone knew it was obvious. Sonic didn't like me. I couldn't believe my naive and lovesick heart didn't know that. I actually knew it, but I was too stubborn to believe it. Now as I stand here, looking in the mirror, 11 years older, feeling heartbroken. I looked at the pews of the church and everyone in it. Everyone was happy for the groom and the bride. Except me. I sighed. Life is unfair, I thought, it's that unfair, Amy Rose. I sighed again. Everyone there is so... so happy. Except me. Everyone seems to be moving on, except me. I'm like a boulder stuck to the ground.

"Why do I have to be so sad?" I said to myself. "There's more fish out at sea." I began to think about Blaze and Silver. They were engaged. They were wearing engagement rings. I sighed. I also began to think about the young love Tails and Cosmo were sharing. Charmy and Cream were sharing love too. Then lonliness crept into my mind. I began to think I was not going to find any guy for me. I was afraid I might die alone. Tears were stinging my eyes. Why are you crying, Amy? I thought, There's more fish out at sea. I shook my head. What are you thinking, Amy? I thought, it's just Sonic. There's probalbly another handsome and charming guy for you. I sighed. I went over and turned on the radio. Probalbly this will keep my thoughts off, I thought. I tuned in to my favorite channel. Evanescence's 'Missing' was playing. My tears stung my eyes. Then they flowed freely. I manage to stop. I was ruining my makeup. I rubbed my eyes until I looked like I didn't even shed a tear. I redid my makeup.

----

Few minutes later, Sally and Sonic were together. The minister kept reading out Bible verses about love. Then Sally and Sonic put wedding rings on each other's finger. After that, the minister said, "Now you may kiss the bride." Sonic and Sally kissed. Everyone began to clap. Even me. I smiled. I wasn't forcing it. Tears rolled down my cheek. I cried not because of despair, but I cried because I was happy. Happy for Sonic and Sally. They walked down the aisle. Then Sally threw her bouquet. Blaze caught it. Blaze smiled and curtsied. Then she kissed Silver's cheek. How sweet, I thought. Then I went to Sally. I hugged her and congratuglated her. After the wedding, photographers took photos of Sally and Sonic. Then we had dinner after that. Caterers, cooks, and chefs prepared delightful meals. The food was very delicious. After dinner, we danced to music. There was a DJ. We slow danced to Avril Lavigne's 'I'm with you.' Except I didn't have a partner. I cute gray hedgehog offered me to dance with him. So I did. After that we exchanged phone numbers. Probalbly he's the one, I thought.

----

Few months past. Blaze and Silver were getting married! And they did. They were best friends for a really long time. They met each other when they were 6. So they've been friends for 18 years. Blaze threw her bouquet. I caught it. I looked at the gray hedgehog, Darren, who was right next to me. He and I were in love. It turns out that a few weeks later, he proposed to me. I said yes! So few weeks after that, I got married. Everyone there congratulated me. I was so happy! Sally was pregnant. Life is sweet, I thought. After I got married, Blaze was pregnant. Sally had a baby boy! Then a few months later I got pregnant. Blaze also had a baby boy! She and Silver named him Liam. Tails and Cosmo got married. We all went to their wedding. Cream caught the bouquet. Now Cream and Charmy are engaged. Espio couldn't decide if he should be single or not. Darren and I tried to think of a name for our child. A few months later, I had a baby girl! I named her Nina. Well Darren and I did. Cream and Charmy got married. Life is certainly sweet.


End file.
